Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electronic control systems, and more particularly, to engine control systems of aircraft vehicles.
Engine parameter on-board synthesis (EPOS) models can be utilized to implement a real-time control system for controlling fluid based engineering systems. Conventional EPOS models synthesize (i.e., estimate) one or more physical responses based on various measured parameters of the engine.